The Lady Metal
by Crazy Blonde Bitch
Summary: What happens when another Elric comes around and rumors go around that there is a female alchemist? Are the rumors true? Who is this rebel girl, Drew? All answers are contained inside this FMA fic P.S. Females Alchemists are nonexistant.
1. 1 Titles

Ch: 1: Titles

1) Titles

2) Disclaimer

3) The rumor

4) Scars

5) Flash back

6) Family issues (part one)

7) Family issues (part two)

8) Fabric, thread, let's sew!

9) Let the fight, I mean meal, begin

10) Drew's cell phone

11) Evidence

12) Scar returns


	2. 2 Disclaimer

2) Disclaimer

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, nor any of it's people.

I've only borrowed them for a short period of time.

**Don't worry. **

I'll give them back...Sooner or **Later**.

I do, on the other hand, own the rebel Girl, Drew.

Happy readings!

* * *


	3. 3 The Rumor

Hi, allow me to set it up for you! People from Central H.Q. have just showed up at Eastern H.Q. Because of the Alchemist killer, "Scar". Basicly it's the beginning of the episode called "Full metal V.S. Flame"

Happy readings!

OH!...One more thing, Tucker and his daughter, Mina are still alive.

NOW…Happy readings.

* * *

"Hey, Roy! Have you heard the rumor goin' around Central?" Huese asked Roy in his office. 

"No. what are they saying?"Roy asked, Hoping for some good news, Having just heard about Scar.

"They're saying there's an alchemist who goes by the name of 'The Lady Metal'. It's either myth or some poor joke."

"'The Lady Metal'? Maybe we have a female alchemist."

"Be real, Roy. There hasn't been a female alchemist in over four hundred years. Women have lost the ability."

There was a knock on the door just then. Both men starred at the wood. The knock came again and Roy answered it.

"Hello, is the Flame Alchemist somewhere near by? I'm to be placed in his charge and protection."Huese starred at Roy's back, Wanting a look at the young girl he was talking to. Without a glimpse and just by her voice, Huese could tell she was strong willed and commanding. He could also hear her beauty as well as her gruffness.

"Please, come in. I am Roy Mustange, The Flame Alchemist." When Roy stepped aside,Huese saw a young woman instead of a girl. She had a stubborn chin, strong featured. The woman wore tight black leather over her whole body. Huese saw strong muscles whripple and flex as she walked in and sat down. Her hair was blood-red tipped black. But Her most odd feature wasn't the scars that covered her mid-section, face, and shoulders (the only parts of her visible from the leather.). It was her eyes. Once he got a good look, he realized they where cool green Transmutation Circles in blue Irises. All this he noticed in Two blinks.

"What's your name?" Roy asked the woman as he closed the door and sat down.

"Drew." She said, looking around the bland office.

"Do you have a last name?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?" Roy asked, annoyed.

Drew, every bit as annoyed as Roy, glared him **Hard** in the eyes. After a minute, she sat back, "Listen, I don't need a babysitter, Okay? I can take care of myself." She stated, death in her voice.

"If that's so,Why are you seeking my protection? Hmmmm?" Huese watched this, amused.

"Because Bradly ordered me to." She pulled out an envelope. "Here."

Roy took it. He read very slowly. His eyes widening as he did. "Okay." he comented barely above a whisper. Huese was compleatly confused. "Out, Huese."

"Roy?" Huese stopped when Roy closed his eyes, Shook his head, and pulled out a gloved hand. "Bye." and he was gone.

* * *

Drew and Roy talked about the document he read for T**wo HOURS**. When they left Roy's office, they where both starving. 

They got food from the mess hall and sat with Ed and Huese, who were in deep onversation about Tuckers talking camara, Roy and Drew just sat and listened.

Ten minutes after sitting down, Drew hissed in pain.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked,Huese andRoy were looking at her worried.

"Fine." Drew snapped. She hissed again.

"Are you **really **alright?" Roy asked, Majorly conserned.

"I'm FINE!" she hissed angerly rubbing the scar on her forehead.

"You're under my Protection. If you're in pain I have--"

"**DAMN IT!**" Drew stood so fast her stool fell over.

"Drew?" Roy yelled over her screams. Every eye was on them. "Drew?" He clasped her shoulders ans wasimmediately flung away.

"HOLY HELL!" Drew screamed. _Whack,_She smacked her head on the table. She grabbed Mustange's collar, head still on the table, and dragged him to her level. "Bradly, get Bradly." She growled. and released him.

"Hawkeye!" He looked for his Lieutenant.

"Yes, Sir?" She stepped forward, concern in her eyes, with a salute.

"Get the Furer!** _NOW_!**" Hawkeye left at a run. In a gentler voice Roy asked, "What's wrong?"

"Its this scar!" she growled through gritted teet. "It's on fire." She lifted her head off the table, only to drop it again.

"Drew, hitting your head on a table is not exactly going to help." Huese tried to point out as she hit it again.

"God Damn. This hurts worse than the moment I got it." Drew lifted her head, yet didn't drop it again. Instead, she covered her eye.

"How _did_ you get it?" Ed asked

* * *

Sorry, I gotta go. I'm tired, hungry, and itchin' for a fight. 

you'll have to find out how she got the scar in the next chapter.

"Bwa-a-a-a-a!"

He-He ;-P


	4. 4 Scars

"How did you get it?" Ed asked

Drew didn't answer. She was on her knees, both hands on her head, and screaming.

The double doors to the mess hall slammed open. Furor King Bradley and Lutenite Hawkeye stood, sweat soaked and out of breathe.

"Damn it, Mustang! What happened?" Yelled the Furor.

"I don't know, sir." All the alchemists were unsettled that the Furor was not his usual calm self.

"Fuck, Mustang!" Bradley ran to Drew's side. "I placed her under your protection!"

Without anyone noticing, Drew grabbed the Furor by the collar of his jacket. "My…" She doubled over, dragging the Furor with her. "…Mother?" She released the Furor.

"Your mother died. Four years ago." He answered

"And…….The boys?" Drew rolled on her back in pain.

"Here." The Furor turned to every one. "Full Metal. Go, Get your brother." King Bradley looked reluctant.

"Al's here sir." Ed and Al rushed in.

"Alphanse. Come here please." Bradley stood as Al stepped over. "Use the Transmutation circle in her eye to stop the pain in her scar."

"I don't know how." Alphanse stepped back.

"You…don't have to." Drew reached up to him. "I'll show…" She stopped for a scream. Drew stood and took Al's hand. Biting her lip, she placed both their hands over her scar and eye.

The light of the transmutation flared. Drew screamed in pain and tore away from Al. Her scar and eye were a flame of light. She turned hard and SMACK her head strait into a wall.

When she turned back to everyone else, the glowing was gone, she had stopped screaming, and there was a red welt swelling over her forehead.

"I feel better." She stated with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Bradly stepped forward

"Would I have said it otherwise?" She rubbed her forehead. "Do I really _need_ a 'protector'?"

"Yes, I will not have you harmed."

"Well, I'd rather be 'protected' by an Elric. Not just another _Mutt of the Military_." Drew glared past the furor at all the alchemists.

"Okay." He let go of her and turned to Ed. "Full Metal. You are to protect this woman without question. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." As the furor was leaving he ordered everyone to sit and stop staring.

Huese, Roy, Al, Ed, and Drew ate quietly. A minute after sitting down, Drew sighed. When she looked up, she saw worry in everyone's eyes. She looked away with another sigh. "Ask." No one reacted. "Your questions."

"But…The Furor- -" Huese started.

"Bradly doesn't want you asking_ why_ I need protection…_or _where I came from…_or _why I'm here. _So_…Ask your questions." Not only did Ed, Al, Roy, and Huese start asking questions _at the same time_. But so did the Alchemists close enough to hear what she had said asked _theirs_ as well. "One at a time!" They all wanted to ask their questions first. "All right! Ed."

He smirked and asked the question most were asking. "Where did you get that scar?"

"Which one? This one?" Drew pointed to a scar on her neck.

"No, the one you just fought with."

"Uh." She looked around to find curious faces all around her. "Do I have to?" They all nodded and she sighed for the third time. "Fine. Ed, you must know you have put me in a tight spot." He nodded. She sighed again. "I got this scar from…your brother, Alphance."

All eyes where on Al. "I don't know her!" He protested.

"No, you don't. Not anymore." The eyes shifted back to Drew as she drank deeply from her water. "You were only Four years old." She put her cup down and watched it as she turned it. "I was seven. You didn't like me that much, but Ed hated me." She pulled her leg up onto the table and unzipped the pant leg. When the leather was pulled away, it revealed a scar that looked like bite marks. "He gave me this. He was only five. Ya'll ambushed me. I was asleep on the couch, Mama was in the garden, and you and Ed attacked me. Papa was asleep in his room. He heard me scream and woke up to come to my rescue- -"

"Wait…why were you at our house?"

"Oh…I _was_ going to get to that. You don't remember me because Papa and I left that day. My true name is Drew Palara _Elric_." There was _shock_ on every face in the room. "Papa didn't abandon you, boys. He sent letters."

"But…" Confusion had taken over shock.

"Let me tell you what happened in more detail."

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ha-Ha-Ha see you next chappy

Bye R&R


	5. 5 Flashback

Pain gripped seven-year-old Drew Elric. Her eldest young brother had bit her and he wasn't letting go. She sat straight up and screamed as pain and blood filled her right eye. Al had been drawing on her face and the pen had sliced her.

Their father came running in. Ed still wasn't giving the leg back, blood was spilling from the shredded flesh and his mouth.

"Papa, make him stop!" She screamed. Through teary, bloody eyes, she saw Al. Fear, malice, and hatred in his eyes.

"ED!" Their father yelled when he saw what his son was doing to his beloved daughter. "Ed, let go." He bit down harder causing Drew to scream again. "ED! You're hurting her! Can't you hear?! ENOUGH! LET GO!"

Ed closed his eyes and gave one last, all-his-strength-squeeze, let go, grabbed Al, and ran as fast as they could. Hoenhime looked as if he was going to follow.

"Papa! It hurts. It hurts so bad!" That's all he needed to stay.

"I know, honey. I'll go get mama to help you. I've got to find those boys." He stood to leave.

"Why do they hate me so much?"

"They don't hate you."

"Yes, they do! I can see it!" She looked at her battered leg with the one eye she could see from. "I can _feel_ it!"

"Sweetheart-"

"NO! Let's go."

"Go where? We can't just leave."

"Mama's stressed as it is, we may just be killing her!" Drew closed her eyes and laid her head back to stop the blood flowing into her eye. "Tell her we'll be back when Ed and Al grow up and stop being little jerks!"

"It sounds like a good idea, Drew." Hoenhime turned in surprise to see his soil covered wife in the doorway. "Be sure to write me often."

"Honey?"

"I'll get the first aid kit. Dress her wounds while I pack your things. You'll be gone before I light the lantern." She left the room in search of first aid.

That's all for the flash back chapter. Bye!


End file.
